When in Amestris
by Falling Raene
Summary: She had done it. After all these years of watching, reading, waiting, she had finally figured out a way to travel to another world. All because of a little red book. When Lizz and her brother get trapped on the other side though, how will she learn of a way home? No pairing decided yet. OC's.
1. When in a house in Germany

_**AN: these stories never seem complete without an author's note in them, so I will write one ^J^. This is a rewrite of "Real." If you haven't read that one already, don't, I wrote it when I was younger and published it because I could. Now, I'm actually taking the time to write it out correctly.**_

_**Read on my dearest-love-muffins. xD**_

When In Amestris

Chapter 1

When in a House in Germany

"Dude! Stop being so slow!"

Cameron sighed at his younger sister, who was now making a scene. As if wearing her american flag baseball cap wasn't enough, she was yelling...loudly.

They were currently in Germany. Cameron was 17 and this was his senior exit project. It was originally just going to be him traveling, so he could reflect on his life in peace. However, after countless nagging from his sister and mother, he decided to take her along. She proved to be more useful than he thought; she knew people, and when in another country, that was quite helpful.

"Hey Cameron, I think we should go over there!" Elizabeth pointed at one of the older buildings in the park. They were at a tourist sight, however because of the bad weather, not a lot of people were there, which gave Lizz the freedom of acting as American as she wanted without attracting too much attention. Cameron still, however, wished she would be less annoying.

"Why do we need to go there?" Cameron groaned, "I REALLY want some food."

Elizabeth just facepalmed at his brother, who, even though he was not overweight, seemed like he came to Germany not for the history, but for the food.

"How about we get some afterwords?" She suggested. "This is the perfect time to look at this place since there's only a dozen people on this entire site."

"...Fine." Cameron moped along to the building. His younger sister by two years, had once again, overpowering him with common sense.

The building itself wasn't anything special. Just another little triangular house that was apparently really old, even though there weren't any special ruins at all near it. It was almost as if they were just making up for the fact that Germany didn't have as many cool ruins in it by showing off weird shaped houses.

They couldn't go inside these buildings; the doors were locked as with the gates. However Elizabeth seemed so excited to just look at the houses from afar. One of her favorite animes was based off of Germany, so anything german was cool. She was also trying to find a german sparkle party, but refused to explain to Cameron what it was.

And so, Cameron had no choice but to follow his sister up to yet another of the boring buildings. But something was off about this one. The front gate wasn't closed off like the others, it was wide open and very inviting to a certain fifteen year old.

"Hey look the gate's open!" Elizabeth pointed out, excited. "I want see what's inside!" She grinned.

"How about we_ not_ do that."

Elizabeth pretended not to hear her brother, and stepped into the front yard. Her short brown hair dark from the rain, but nonetheless, she grinned.

"You know, nothing is ever discovered without first stepping over the edge!" She tried to sound poetic, however, the snickering from her brother proved her less than she expected.

Lizz rolled her eyes and went up close to the house. Inside, was surprisingly clean, as she saw through the window. Lizz turned around to her brother, who had refused to step onto the property.

"Lizz! Come back! Seriously, someone's going to get mad!"

Lizz kept ignoring her brother, and tried opening the door, just to freak him out. She did not, however, expect the doorknob to actually turn. The door opened, leading into a dark room of an old house.

**_~O~O~O~_**

~ELIZABETH~

Now what I should have done, was laugh at the fact that they didn't lock the door. What did do, however, was (being as curious as I was) step right into the home. I knew if I got caught I could be fined, however I really wanted to see what was inside.

"Lizz! What are you doing! You're going to get us in trouble!"

I rolled my eyes, he was such a little kid. It was surprising he was the older one in the family. I kept walking into the house.

Inside, it smelled like dirt, which I should have expected. It was like an old person sat in a room for ten years with a dirt covered dog. Gross.

"Cameron stop over-reacting! No one's here to say we can't go inside!" I yelled back to him. "Aren't you a just little curious?"

He thought about what I had said a moment, then reluctantly stepped into the yard. I, once again, had beat him with my logic, even though I seriously had no idea if we'd get in trouble or not. Whatever we might as well live a little!

Inside wasn't really exciting. There was old furniture, dust bunnies, paintings of people we didn't know, and some really old books. I would normally keep walking past the bookshelf. But one of the books had a familiar title, in English. It was titled "Alchemy."

"Hey Cameron!" I yelled to my brother, who was over on the other side of the house, looking at something.

"What?" He yelled, obviously, not wanting to be interrupted from whatever he was doing.

"I found a book called 'Alchemy'!" I grinned, pulling out the book. I knew it was just a glorified science book, but it still reminded me of Fullmetal Alchemist. And being the fangirl I was, it interested me.

My brother and I are both anime fans. He watches a little more varied group, but I'm a more loyal fan than he.

"...I'm sure you did." He yelled back sarcastically.

"I'm serious!"

"Whatever you say, Lizz."

I rolled my eyes. He was too stubborn sometimes.

I opened the book, it was written in english, surprisingly. I flipped through the note, and saw a familiar name: Leonardo Da Vinci.

_What the hell?_ I thought, _Why is he in here?_

Next to him name was a picture of the _Mona Lisa. _I held out the book at different angles, when I saw it; when I looked at it from the bottom, she looked bald, she had a grin plastered on her face, the background was dark, and her arm looked like it was grabbing someone else's.

_She looks like The Truth._

I dropped the book and stared at it on the ground. What else did this thing have in it?

"Lizz?" I heard from Cameron in the other room, he sounded more annoyed at the noise than concerned.

"Lizz, what he hell?!"

Still, I didn't respond. I picked up the book I had dropped right as Cameron walked in the room.

"Dammit Elizabeth! What the hell are you doing? You're going to get us caught."

I snorted; so much for goody two shoes.

I guess it would make sense for something weird like that about Leonardo da Vinci; people thought he was crazy. He knew knowledge that was way past his own time, like flight. It seems far fetched but this book did have a point.

I turned to another page, but this time, I stopped. a transmutation circle. This shouldn't be in a book about actual alchemy, not something from an anime.

"Lizz?" Cameron asked, looking over my shoulder. He sighed, "Of course, in an ancient german house she would find a book of alchemy." I heard him facepalm.

"Cam, shut up and look at this." I said, and pressed the books in his face. He pushed it back and looked at it, grumbling. He pushed one of the strands that had fallen out of his dark brown ponytail aside. After a few seconds his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, so?" He said, pushing the book away.

"What do you mean, _so?_" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Uh, if something like this existed we would know about it." he stated plainly. "They'd put it on the news or something."

I facepalmed. They wouldn't put something like this on the news, they'd keep it secret. They might not even know about for all we know. I looked at the design again; two circles connected by three lines. One straight and two curving off at the sides. Why three?

"...HOLY FUDGEBANANAMUFFINS! I figured it out!" I shouted, starting to pace in circles around the room.

"What?" Cameron jumped back. "And stop being so loud, dammit!"

"Okay," I took a deep breath, my pacing not slowing. "In the movie, Edward gets to our world by passing through the truth, which is only possible if two people actiavate the circle at the same time and have already seen the truth somehow. However, we can use another method. It's simple, we just go around the truth!"

Cameron stared blankly at me. "what are you talking about?"

I sighed. "Okay, if you want to get to the other side of the mountain, you don't have to go straight through it, it would be too hard." Cameron nodded. "You could go around or above it. In this case, we don't have to go directly through the truth just because he has the only direct gate. If we had a way to rip through the dimensions ourself we could!"

"...You mean like Einstein's theory of black holes?" He asked, I nodded.

"Yup! Just like that!"

"So how are we..." he started. "Going to make a black hole? ...and how much effort will I have to put into this"

I stopped, then groaned. _Right...I forgot about that._

"Well..." I started, placing the book on the end table next to me. "We could uh, make a rocket!"

Cameron rolled his eyes, "Yeah and how would we get back?"

I laughed. "Oh that's simple! It's not like locking your self in a cabinet, doors always have doorknobs on the other side!"

Cameron facepalmed at my metaphoric speech. So what if I compare this to a door? I pat the book on the table,

"With this baby-

"What the fuck?" Cameron interrupted me. His eyes were glued on the book. I felt my hand glowing hot and looked down. The circles were glowing bright red, not enough to hurt my eyes, but sure as hell it was enough to notice!

"Dude! Pull your hand off!" Cameron shouted, his voice full of panic.

I tried to tug my arms back, but it was as if my brain wouldn't let me; almost like someone had hit the off switch on my motor skills and I couldn't move, even though I wanted to. Cameron must have thought I froze up, because then he, too, started pulling my hands off, then stopped. I looked at him; his eyes were full of terror at what was happening right in front of us.

I couldn't remember if the last thing I heard was Cameron's screaming or my own.

_**~O~O~O~**_

_"-eth"_

_ "He-"_

"Lizz!"

My head was pounding. My body felt as if someone stretched me like taffy. And my back felt like I was lying on rocks.

...really hard rocks...

wait...

"Owowowow!" I rolled over on my side and started opening my eyes, letting light flood my vision. Why am I on the ground?

"Dude! Lizz!" I heard a familiar voice shouting. This did not help my headache in the slightest.

"What!" I finally managed to groan. Why the hell was I being yelled at?!

"Dude wake up!"

I growled at him and slowly pried my eyes open, letting the light pour in my vision.

When I finally adjusted to the lighting, I saw my brother; his long dark brown hair tied back into a ponytail, his brown eyes wide with confusion, and he was strangely pale.

"W-what happened?" I asked him. He only shrugged.

"I don't know, I just woke up and thought you were dead. And don't ask me where we are! Hell if I know."

I groaned and slammed my head back against the ground, which was a mistake. The ground was stone and hurt like hell. I clutched the back of my head and winced, then let my eyes scan over our surroundings. We were on some side road. The ground was made of stone blocks but the buildings weren't that old, and the street was wide enough to let the sunlight in.

How did we get here? I remembered being in that house, then finding a book, then-

"OhmygodnowayIactuallydidit!" I yelled and fisted the air, then started on my 'I'm Awesome' dance. Which was pretty much me running in a circle with my hands in the air like a complete idiot.

"Wait, so we're..." Cameron trailed off, his eyes slowly getting wide

"Yup!"

"We're in-"

I nodded. "A parallel universe! Yup! And if my anime fan part of me gets her wish, we should be in Amestris!" I started on the 'I'm Awesome' dance again. this time my brother pulled on my arm, I stopped.

"What?"

"So..." he started. "How do we get back.?"

...That's right! We...we just need the red book! It's must have come here with us!

"We just need to use the book again! It's easy!"

Cameron didn't look so sure. I laughed and turned around to where I was lying, "So where is it?" I asked Cam.

"...There wasn't any book when I woke up."

I froze. No book? We came all this way

" I panicked and kept searching. Cameron slowly sank to the floor, and stared straight ahead.

We were in a parallel universe, in their version of Germany.

With no help.

And we were trapped.

_**~O~O~O~**_

_**AN: and that's the end of this chapter! It would normally be longer, but this felt like a good place to break the chapter! I'll update quicker than the last fullmetal alchemist one!**_

_**Yes, Cam has a bad mouth, but it's part of his character. :)**_

_**BRING ON THE FLAMES! xD MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

_**~O~O~O~**_


	2. When in The Fat Cat

_**AN: I don't even know why I write these! I just feel every story is better if the Author puts something in!**_

_**Now read on my fantastic little dumplings!**_

* * *

Chapter 2

When in _'The Fat Cat'_

_**-3rd person PoV-**_

Cameron looked at his sister. Her chocolate orbs were wide with panic, and he could hear her breath's pace quickening. He felt his sympathy fading, and a feeling of realization wash over him instead.

He was in another country.

Lost.

With his sister.

...well shit.

Sure, he didn't believe they actually made it into another world, but not knowing where they are could be a problem. He told his mom he would take care of Elizabeth, and now look what they've gotten into. He blamed Elizabeth, if she hadn't gone into that stupid house they would have never gotten into this mess! He would have to get back at her later, but first, they needed to find a way out. This would be easy, he only had to show his passport to the police or find an embassy. It would be rough but the two of them could get out alive.

Elizabeth wasn't as nervous anymore. She was practically jumping around and ding the _I told you so _dance. I mean, seriously, of all the books to find in Germany, one titled _Alchemy_? It had to be a sign, she was on some sort of anime game show!

...Okay maybe not but that was a good idea, right?

...

Okay, in the back of her mind, she knew they were in trouble. But her brother was already worried, so that's enough right? However, in the back of her mind she thought otherwise. What if they couldn't go home? What if they were trapped? What if this was really another world?

This wasn't helping.

"Yo Cameron?" She broke the silence. What? She had to break the dense atmosphere somehow. Cameron gave her a confused expression.

"Uh...What?"

"I'm hungry, go buy me food."

Cameron stared blankly at his sister. Was she serious? They were in an unfamiliar place and the only thing she could think about was food. Well.. at least she wasn't sick._  
_

He sighed and looked at his watch. She did have a point, being hungry wasn't healthy, and being unhealthy wouldn't help them in this situation.

He groaned, his sister was right, they did have money so they should put it to good use. He wiped his hand over his face.

"Fine, let's find a cafe..."

"Yay!" His sister squealed.

* * *

_**-Elizabeth-**_

And so, I somehow managed to drag my brother off down the alley, looking for food. In Europe cafes weren't very hard to find, you could come across all sorts of food, in cities especially.

We went down a few alleys, all of which were full of garbage, rats, and I swear one of them had a hand crawling around; but Cameron wouldn't believe me. Eventually, as we were walking, my nose picked up a scent.

It was food.

I stopped in my tracks and sniffed the air. It smelled like chocolate...no flowers?...No! It was chili! ...Dammit why did it keep changing!?

"Uh...Lizz you okay?"

"Shhhh! Do you smell that?" I asked him, completely serious, "I smell at least three different food places. We have to be getting closer to a larger intersection, most likely some sort of main street. This means food." I finished my rant and grabbed his arm, dragging him off.

"Lizz, a main street could mean an embassy of some sort!"

I wasn't listening, I needed food. I had already come so close, I couldn't stop now. I was craving a meat sandwich. Badly.

Soon, we turned a corner and ended up looking out onto a large street like I predicted. The people were pretty weird; all of them wore old fashioned clothes. Women wore mostly dresses, save for a small few. No jeans were seen at all, and definatly no hoodies. It was probably some weird convention, we've seen those in Europe before.

It was then I saw it. There, at the end of the street, the best aroma emitted from the cafe, _The Fat Cat._

...Genius name...

Oh, who cares?! Food! I found myself running through the crowd, into the doors. Meat lovers sandwich here I come.

* * *

It wasn't a huge restaurant, but it was nice. The walls were cream colored with white trim, and there were brown wooden booths with red tables. Nothing too fancy but it was cute. It wasn't too parked but they did have some business, which was good. I smelled weird but that didn't stop my brother. He has really weird taste I guess. I myself just wanted a ham sandwich or something.

Another man was waiting next to us for a table, he looked somewhat well dressed. We made eye contact, and I smiled to not not be rude. But he only furrowed his eyebrows at my hat. I guess this place wasn't used to American tourists...

Soon enough one of the hostess' led us to our table. She had brown curly locks that fell down her back and a fake grin plastered on her face. Her uniform was also really cute, it looked like a mid-60s uniform for waitresses...She looked in her late teens.

"Follow me please!" She grinned...Well this was going great.

Our table was by the window, so we got to look out onto the street. After handing us two menus the waitress smiled and scurried off. She reminded me or a mouse...

I sat down and opened the menu. ended up choosing a meat sandwich combo, with a side of fries. Cameron told me he wanted a grilled cheese.

"Dude, don't you want something more filling?" I asked as we handed back our menus. He shrugged.

"I'm not a fat ass." He stated simply. I choked on my water, fat ass?

"...What are you implying?" I growed at him, poison laced in my words.

"I'm just saying. Sometimes, it's nice to have a _smaller _amount."

I rolled my eyes at his short joke. I knew I was short, I'm a girl, and a somewhat Asian looking one at that. I had brown, almond shaped eyes and light brown hair, cut almost like a boy. I got compliments that short hair made me look older. My brother, however, was different. He looked more native american. With long black hair tied back in a pony tail, brown eyes, and over six feet tall. Yet somehow, we looked alike.

"Whatever dude, that doesn't effect me. I've accepted my height problems. Save your short jokes for Edward Elric." I crossed my arms and turned away. Wait...if we were in another world there was a possibility those characters existed...AWESOME.

Cameron sighed, you ham is costing me a fortune, can you at least get something less expensive?"

"There is nothing in the world that will ever replace my beloved ham!" I slammed my fist on the table and stood. How could he ask that?! Ham was amazing!

I looked around and realized I was drawing stares...I looked back at my brother. He didn't push any further.

There weren't any exciting people around us. They all wore old people clothes; I guess this was a very old fashioned town, which weren't uncommon in Europe, so I guess it makes sense. However, the people eating were all whispering to each other while looking at us, probably not used to seeing Americans. All of the horror movies I've seen where a creepy town attacks the tourists filled my mind. I shuddered.

What if someone kills us? What if some little girl follows us and attacks us in our sleep? Oh my god, the little sister always dies first! Maybe I could attack the enemy with my amazing fighting skills!

"You don't have any fighting skills..." Cameron interrupted

...What? I realized I was thinking out loud...great, now I must look insane...oh well.

"Just don't follow any little kids down an alleyway!" I whispered.

He blinked, "...what?"

"Don't do it! I swear, she's not lost! It's a lie!" I whispered, more intense.

Cameron nodded slowly, "Uh-huh...sure."

"I'm serious!"

"Yup."

I groaned, he was hopeless. If he wanted to get his toes chopped of, it was fine by me. I'm not going to be the girl that dies first!

Eventually the hostess came back and took our orders.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked after we gave our menus back.

"I don't know." He said as he helped himself to the complimentary bread on the table, then took a huge sip of his iced tea. "Find the american embassy, call the police, probably figuring out where the hell we are would be nice."

I nodded, "What about the book?"

"Uh," He started, "What book?" I glared and smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot I hit.

"The book that brought us here you idiot!"

"What are you talking about?"

I rubbed my temples, he could be so dense at times! I decided not to press further, I might draw more attention, which we had enough of already.

Eventually, the hostess came with our food. It was beautiful. I love food, especially when I don't make it myself. I scarfed down my food, probably looking like a pig. I ended up finishing just a little bit after Cameron, surprisingly.

Cameron wiped his mouth, "Now that that's done, where's the embassy?"

I shrugged my shoulders. How was I supposed to know? Cameron beckoned the waitress over, who quickly scurried over. She was struggling to balance the dishes from another table. She smiled.

"Yes sir?"

Cameron scratched his face. "Uh, Can we please have a map?"

"Of course sir would you like the tab with that?"

He shrugged, "Sure."

The waitresses flashed him a bright grin, "Okay sir, I'll be right back with that."

I sighed and stretched my arms. I'll just be glad to be out of here, the people were really creepy...Maybe I should take off my hat?

The hostess had come back with a fold-able map and a closed tab. "Anytime you're ready!" She grinned before she walked off, he brown curly hair bounced as she walked away.

Cameron and I both went for the map at the same time. I flashed his a glare and picked it up, he kind of shrunk back in his seat.

I smiled and opened the map; I loved geography. I even spent some of my free time trying to memorize it...I blame Hetalia.

_What the hell?_

The map wasn't any country I have ever seen. It was round, with five sections in it. I looked to the title of the map.

...It couldn't be...

"Lizz!" Cameron hissed at me. His eyes wide, "Why the hell does this cost 1200 euros!"

I looked at him, he was completely serious. His eyes were wide and he was pointing at the total. I took the bill from him, and noticed some of the employee's suspicious stares. Some were whispering to each other, probably thinking we didn't have enough of money. Well they were kind of right, we had enough, but not the right kind.

"Cam!" I whispered, "This isn't in euros, it's in cenz!"

He looked at me like I had grown horns, then took the bill. His eyes grew wide, and I started scanning the room for exits. Well, we had to have some sort of backup plan! I sure as hell wasn't going to jail!

One of the hostess' was now at our table, another host was standing not very far away, giving us an expecting stare.

"Is there a problem?" Her fake smile growing more and more creepy.

"Uh, n-no." I stammered, I could see Cameron twitching, probably debating running away or not.

The other host looked ready to call for help, but someone stepped in. Someone tall blonde guy, who didn't look fat exactly, but he was a bit husky.

"I'll pay their tab sir." He said. My eyes widened, it was the same guy giving my hat weird looks at the entrance! Why would he help us? He turned around, and I swear, my jaw dropped.

His eyes were gold.

I was staring into the face of Philipp von Hohenheim.

And he just paid our tab.

Well...this was going to fun.

* * *

_**-3rd Person PoV-**_

Cameron gaped at the man who had been their savior. Why would he do that? He assumed he was some creepy pedophile...he would have to be alert. Although, the way he looked at them wasn't the most creepy; he mostly just looked with a blank stare, like he was studying them.

Yeah he's a pedophile.

"Uhhhhhhh." Was all that came out from his sisters lips, which was better than nothing even if it _did_ sound a bit stupid. Cameron merely stifled a laugh at his younger sister's nervousness

Hohenheim didn't find it amusing at all, and Cameron quickly stopped snickering when no one else laughed, leaving an awkward silence among them. Hohenheim let out a sigh, as he sat himself down next to Elizabeth, which Cameron didn't seem to approve. He clenched his fists and glared, as if daring him to even lay a finger on his sister. Hohenheim looked at them, then leaned forward.

"I have one question for you two." He said, holding his face up with his hands, the light glinted off his glasses. The two waited expectantly.

"Can you tell me what country we're in?"

The siblings froze. What country? He had to be kidding! Cameron almost immediately answered,

"Germ-"

"AMESTRIS!" His sister interrupted, drawing stares from the other customers, who were now silenced. Cameron looked at his sister. Amestris?

Hohenheim chuckled after conversation resumed, "Good, good...Now what city?"

Both teenagers slammed their heads against the table. Well now they couldn't answer. Hohenheim stopped chuckling and looked at the two with a serious expression.

"How about this? What country were you in before you came to this world?"

Silence.

"W-what?" Elizabeth laughed, scratching the back of her neck. "I uh, I don't know what you're talking about."

Cameron just stared in disbelief.

"I'll be frank, are you from the other side?"

**_~O~O~O~_**

Elizabeth stared at Hohenheim, shock overcoming her. There was no way he could know that? Even if this man was Hohenheim could he really know that? Maybe it's because of what they were wearing! She looked down at her attire and wasn't surprised, she wore blue jeans with red converse, she also had a black button-uup with white ruffles, her glasses hanging off the front (she never wore them), and the hat threw her entire, _normal,_ look off. Her brother was no better; he wore jeans that were torn at the bottom, claiming they were comfortable, his band T-shirt did no justice to them either.

_I guess we do look a bit strange.._.

"Elizabeth, what's going on?" Her brother looked at her. He gave up on being over protective and was just confused.

"...Is this really Amestris?" Elizabeth asked, Hohenheim nodded. "Then yeah, you figured us out." She rose her arms and gave up. Cameron stared dumbfounded at his sister. What the hell was she talking about?

"...I think you two should come with me." Hohenheim stood up, then scanned the room. "Too many ears here."

Elizabeth nodded and stood up. Cameron sighed and slammed his head on the table for a second time. Then he snapped back and threw his hands up.

"Fuck it! Why the hell not!"

Hohenheim nodded, then started walking towards the entrance. He beckoned for the other two two follow. Cameron and Elizabeth looked at each other for a moment, then followed him out the door.

* * *

**_Elizabeth_**

I can't believe I was walking alongside Hohenheim...There was no way, and yet somehow we were here. I thought we just passed out and the police brought us here at first but now this...It was unbelievable. I used to search for ways in books on how to get to another world when I first watched the TV show, but as I grew older I knew it could never happen. After that I just gave up...until I found that book.

I tried explaining to my brother where we were, he never watch Fullmetal Alchemist so he didn't understand. I guess it's easier to believe if you didn't watch the TV show though, so that made it easier for him. He didn't want to accept it, but after a while, he gave up on arguing.

We rounded a corner in the road, that's where realization washed over me. Were the other characters here? -Or...people I guess. But does that mean they're real? The good guys? The bad guys? What about the homunculi? Oh my god

If the homunculi are here...then that means-

I jumped back and pointed at Hohenheim. Such an intense look in my eyes, I guess I looked kind of scary. At least, that's the look my brother gave me.

"You!" I shouted, " You're Envy!"

They all stood there for a second, even Cameron stopped his thoughts to look at me. So what? I was a nice idea!

"...How do you know what that is?" He asked, then shook his head,

"To answer you, no, I am not."

I lowered my arm. I still don't trust him...oh well.

Hohenheim chuckled and turned off to one of the buildings. It was wooden and, well, boring. And if he didn't turn off to it, they wouldn't even had noticed it. It had the word 'Inn' imprinted on the front in green letters

"This is the Inn I'm staying at. You two can rest here while I ask you a few questions."

I looked at Cameron, who shook his head. Did he think this guy was a pervert of something?

No matter, we followed him into the inn.

* * *

How did my day turn out like this? I woke up this morning complaining about German food and I end up following Philip von Hohenheim into an Inn in Amestris. Where did I ever go wrong?

Even though I had all sorts of doubts about him, I ended up coming with him. Cameron didn't like him at all, all he's been doing is glaring at him. He never saw Fullmetal Alchemist, so he didn't understand who this guy was. To be honest, I don't blame him for his reaction.

The Inn was as exciting on the inside as on the outside. It reminded me of a log cabin the way everything was made of wood. The only color was a bit of green splashed onto some chairs in the lobby. It was still cozy looking, and had a big fireplace in the middle of the room, warming the building.

We ascended the stairs, where Hohenheim used his keys to open the second door. The room wasn't too bad, it smelled a little funny, but aside from that, it was pretty nice. Everything was made of wood, the mini kitchen, the floor , the walls, even the log house furniture. There was a coffee table and everything. It was a really cute room, all it needed was a bit of decoration and it would be perfect!

Hohenheim gestured to the couch/bench (it was made of wood), and sat down in the chair across from the coffee table. Putting his hands over his knees, he asked,

"How about you two tell me what happened?"

Well...this aught to be fun...

* * *

**_AN: And...that's the end for today! Normally I would wait a couple days to upload another, but I've been writing so much I decided to a bit early! I'll try to update every week from now on._**

**_Yes, they finally met someone! And yes! It's Hohenheim! xD_**

**_BRING ON THE FLAMES!_**


End file.
